Animal I Have Become
by Monster and Water
Summary: Cat is sweet, and innocent, isn't she? Most of the time she is, but when she wants to get something, she will fight for it. Even if that means coming between friendships for her victory. After an evil deed, will the group take her back? Cat/Danny Cat/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I This is my first story on here so go easy on me. I'm trying to make a Cat centric where you get your normal Cat, but also get a side you don't see from her. So expect some OOC from her, but I think y'all will enjoy. Constructive criticism is always accepted, but don't leave flames they will be ignored. Expect Tandre/Bade. I'm still deciding on what's going on with Cat, expect some Danny, and an OC.

Disclaimer: I don't Victorious, or any of the characters.

My name is Caterina Valentine, but most people know me just as Cat. I'm seventeen years old, and I go to Hollywood Arts Performance School. I love to sing, dance, act, make costumes, and sometimes take phone calls for NorthStar. I have some of the best friends around! There's Jade, who I've known forever, and one of my best friends, Beck her boyfriend, and the one who always knows what to do. Andre is the best musician I have ever heard, he's super talented, and always has a plan. Tori, one of my other best friends is such a talented singer and actress! She has gotten us out of a jam a few times with her singing. Lastly there's Robbie, who like's to carry around this mean puppet Rex. He's usually really nice, though a bit awkward at times.

I have a boyfriend, his name is Danny and he loves MY brownies, even though he really doesn't like most peoples brownies. When I first showed up with him at school Tori got kinda jealous and I caught them kissing after she sprayed cheese all over us. But everything is all good now that I punched her in the nose! Though I'm not completely honest cause I'm kinda dating another guy too. His name, well, I'm not gonna say now, you guys are just going to have to find out.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the alarm clock going off. It's 6:15. I get out of bed, and take off my slippers. I head straight to the shower, but before I get in, I look at myself in the mirror, not for any particular reason, just to stare for a moment. The steam rises from the shower, my cue to get in. I take my pajamas off, and slip into the shower, the hot water hitting me in all directions. To save time, I brush and floss in the shower too. After about fifteen minutes later, I come out clean, and with a clear head, showers are the best way to clear your head. After putting on my bra, and small ping thong, I scavenge into my closet for an outfit. After getting dressed, I put on my make-up and went down to get some breakfast. Looking at the clock, it's already 7:30. I decided to take a granola bar and apple slices for the road. I grabbed my keys, and headed out the door.<p>

I put the key into the ignition and look at my phone before I leave. I see a text from Danny. _Morning beautiful. _He's so sweet sometimes, which makes me feel bad that I'm cheating on him. But as the old saying goes, what you don't know can't hurt you. I Ignore the next thought and drive to school. It's 7:50, I park the car and walked into the front entrance. I walk up to my locker and open it. I grabbed my book for second period and deposited a few thing from my purse.

"Hey Lil Red." I turned around to see my good friend Andre. "Whats good?" He asked me, in his usual Andreness self.

"Oh, hey Andre! Just getting a book for English. Hey how'd did your date with Tori go?" I asked him. Him and Tori finally started dating a few months back, when it was painfully obvious they had feelings for each other. It became obvious after they performed Song2You. I do miss the Diddly Bops, and that awesome broccoli costume. Anyway, those two finally started going out and I gave Andre the idea to take Tori out to a Laker game, and dinner in downtown.

"Oh it was great. Neither of us had been before, or were really big fans of the team, but we had a blast. It's crazy seeing all those famous people around." He said going into his locker. "Not to mention there's some really awesome restaurants out in downtown LA. We went to this awesome steak and lobster place. That record company check is pretty nice." He exclaimed. "Thanks for the idea Lil Red."

"Oh you're welcome, I got the idea when my brother lit a Laker shirt on fire this one time while we were at a restaurant." I dabbled on, like I always do. It's kinda nice to be in your own head a lot of the time. But, that isn't always me, I'm a lot smarter then people give me credit for. I got into the school as an actress, as well as a singer, I can act, even if my act a lot of the time is really me.

After talking to Andre, I headed off to Sikowitz class, which is one of the few classes I have with the whole group. It's one of my favorite classes too, because I can be me, and no one thinks differently. I take my usual chair in the class and stare at what Sikowitz's crazy ass will have us do. I mean that in the nicest way possible.

"Good morning class." He exclaimed to us, the same way he does every morning, with his trademark coconut milk. "Today we'll start with drive by acting exercises, angry taxi riders in New York City, go!" He said to the class.

After the exercise was over, he reminded us about the spring play. Which was fast coming up, but didn't really give too much details, I guess he thinks we work better with less time to prepare, oh well. The bell rang and the class filed out.

"Hey Cat, are we still hanging out today?" I turned to my left to see Jade talking to me. Jade has been my best friend for a long time now. We've gone through so much together, and been going to school together even longer. We like to do stuff together, whether it be singing, partying, whatever, it's always more fun with Jade West around. Even though she likes to do some crazy stuff I'm not always up for.

"Yeah, sounds like fun! We can totally hang out and just have fun. I can do your hair, and we can talk about our boyfriends and everything!" I exclaimed back to her. Jade of all people is the most used to me. Though I know I get on her nerves from time to time with my bubbly self. I saw her give me that look.

"Fine, but I swear if you try anything with my hair that involves the color pink, I will have to kill you." She told me, with giant intimidating eyes. I see why Beck likes her so much.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Can you figure out the title came from? It's a song, but by who?**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Victorious, or any of the characters.

**A/N:** If you guys like the story, then show me some love! No point in continuing the story if y'all aren't enjoying it.

* * *

><p>My date with Jade was really fun, I did her hair, and we had a your typical pillow fight, where she hit me really hard and gave me a headache, but it was really fun nonetheless. Jade is a lot different around me than she is to the rest of society. The evil, mean, cynical Jade the world see's and the Jade I see are two completely different people. The Jade I see is a lot sweeter, and a lot easier to get along with. Of course if I ever told anyone about it, no one would believe me, and Jade would deny it to her grave.<p>

The next day was your usual day at school, the group had lunch together, we did some drive by acting exercises, Tori and Jade got into it, you know the usual stuff that goes on. I was just going through the motions during the day though, cause today Danny and I had a date planned. It was good to see him cause unlike Beck and Jade or Tori and Andre, I don't get to see Danny everyday so when we see each other it's really nice.

I looked at my phone, I saw a text from Danny. _Hey beautiful, ready for tonight? _A smile appeared on my face. Danny has always been so sweet to me. But sometimes I get this feeling that he's cheating on me. I wonder if that's because I'm cheating on him. I heard that people who cheat on others get the idea that their partner is cheating on them, but it's probably just some made up story or something.

For the second time today, I striped down and got into the shower, but this time not to get ready for school, but to get ready for my date with Danny. Showers are the perfect time to get your head straight before you do something. I needed to get mine straight. The school play was coming up and I had to compete against Tori and Jade for the lead, and I had to juggle two boyfriends at the same time so neither of them would find out I'm dating the other. I had too much to think about, but good thing I'm such a great actress, cause I never let my poker face waiver.

Now that I was out of the shower, I took my usual two hours to get ready, unlike my school routine, I get as much time as I want to get ready for a date, it really let's the Cat in me shine. As you know I'm really girly compared to Jade or even Tori, so I really like to take my time getting ready. It took about a half hour alone to just find something thing to wear, and my room was a mess after I didn't bother to even pick them up, I still had to get dressed and do my make up. I looked at my phone, it was 6, Danny would be here in an hour, fuck this isn't good I need some help. So I picked up my phone and called Tori.

"Hello?" I heard Tori pick up, thank god, I really needed some help.

"TORI!" I screamed into the phone, I heard a yelp on the other side of the phone, it must have been Tori reacting to the ear piercing scream, but right now I didn't care I needed to get read. "Tori, Danny's gonna be over in an hour and I'm still not ready! Could you come over and help me out?"

I heard a noticeable groan on the other side of the line. "Ugh Cat, do I really have to? I still feel weird about you two dating."

I was a little pained at what she said, the first day Danny showed up at school to surprise me, I found him smooching on Tori after she had sprayed cheese into both of our hair during the annual kickback. She told me she was happy that we were together.

"Why is that? You still have feelings for him or something?" I told her in a threatening manner,there's no way she still has feelings for him does she? She's been dating Andre for three months now.

"No, no it's nothing like that, it's just weird seeing him with another girl, even if it's you Cat. You know I love you, I didn't mean anything by it. I'll be over in ten minutes." The line went dead, I guess she doesn't have feelings for Danny, can't blame me for worrying though, wouldn't be the first time a friend had feelings for a guy I was dating, someone I wanted to. But I'm not going to get into that now.

In the meantime I waited for Tori, I got my dress on. It was dark blue, and had no shoulders. It went about three inches above my knees, nothing too slutty, I want to make myself look good, and show my body off, not look like hooker, I think I did a pretty good job. I stared at myself in the mirror, admiring my choice. As I stared in the mirror I heard a knock on the door. _I guess Tori is here._

I opened the door, for Tori. "Hey Tori, I really need help putting my make up on and zipping this dress up."

"It's fine Cat don't worry about it, I'm glad to help." I could tell she was feeling better since our phone conversation. I guess it just makes her feel weird about Danny, can't blame her I suppose they did used to date, there's always feelings when it comes to those situations.

Forty-five minutes later I hear another knock on the door. Oh shit it's Danny. "Tori zip this thing up for me." I told her. I turned around and looked into the mirror to apply the last of my lip gloss. After hearing the dress zip up, I ran out of the room and ran to the front door. I opened it up and saw Danny. I proceeded to jump into him and give him a big hug, and kiss.

"Nice to see you too Cat." He told me, after I let go of the kiss.

"Good to see you too cutie, whats the plan for tonight?" I asked him still in his arms. He proceeded to gently put me back down to earth.

"I was thinking instead of your usual dinner and a movie, we go to eat and then go bowling." He told me, looking me straight into my eyes. We usually did dinner and a movie, but I guess it was a change.

"Ok sounds good to me, but I've never bowled before, and just got my nails done!" Oh shit, I just got my nails done, how the hell am I going to throw a bowling ball?

I followed Danny to the car, I got in the passenger seat and he opened the door to the drivers side. He put the key into the ignition and started the car up. We arrived at the restaurant, it was a sushi place, I love sushi so much! It is weird though cause you're eating fish that aren't cooked, but I guess that's the appeal.

After dinner we to the bowling alley. "Danny, don't you think I'm a little over dressed for this?" I asked, I was in heels and a dress, not exactly bowling attire.

He gave me a quick kiss and looked down at me. "Don't worry babe, you'll do fine, trust me." He told me, I instantly perked up and was excited, he always knows how to make me feel better. We walked up to the front desk and Danny got us shoes to play in. I took off my heels and took some socks out of my purse and put on the bowling shoes. "Come on babe, lets get this going."

We played for an hour, and then I looked at my phone it was ten o'clock it was almost my curfew. "Danny we gotta go, I gotta be home in thirty minutes." He nodded, and got his keys. "Do me a favor and wait here I gotta go to the little girls room." I told him picking up my purse and taking off my shoes and socks. I walked to the bathroom and put my heels back on. I put some more lip gloss on and went to pee. When I checked in my purse, mid pee I noticed my phone wasn't in there. _Oh shit!_ I thought to myself, its either gonna get stolen, or Danny's gonna go through my texts, that's not gonna be good at all.

I came running out of the bathroom, I saw Danny sitting down on the seat next to our lane hold my phone. "Hey babe, your phone went off, who's David?" I froze in my tracks. No way, why the hell would he call me now of all times? _Oh fuck me. _I said to myself, this wasn't really happening was it?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't Victorious, or any of the characters.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the love lately guys, I really appreciate it. Keep it up, it makes me want to keep it coming.

This was not gonna be fun, how am I going to explain this to Danny? Come on Cat, think. Oh, there we go. "Oh, that's a guy I'm doing a project with in acting class, it's due tomorrow so he was just calling to get all the details finalized." I lied through my teeth. I said it with an absolute straight face, good thing I know how to act, that could have been really bad.

"Oh OK, I was just wondering since you left your phone babe." He picked up his keys and motioned towards me to go. "Come on Cat, we gotta hurry if we're gonna get you home in time." He told me as I sat down on the chairs we used for the bowling game as I put my heels back on. I put my phone back in my purse as a precaution, I was still jittery about the encounter just a few seconds ago. I put my shoes back on, returned the ones back to the front desk, and walked out the front door.

"Hey babe, how'd you like tonight? You like bowling?" I heard Danny ask me. I looked over to him with a smile, I actually did have a good time, besides that one scare. "Oh, I had a great time Danny, I was surprised how I was able to actually bowl. I'm not usually good at those kind of things." I'm not the sporty type, so by my standards I did pretty good.

I looked at my phone, it was 10:25, and we were almost home. "See I told you I'd get you home in time." Danny told me. We arrived at my house two minutes later. I took the key out of my purse. "Think I deserve a little bit of a reward for getting you home on time?" He asked.

"I think you do." I told him, I moved closer and we locked lips. I let my tongue do a little work, as I felt his too. It went on for a few minutes, longer than I expected, and when we pulled away he looked a bit disappointed. He wanted more, but I was hardly in the mood, plus we didn't have time anyway. "Sorry babe, maybe next time?" I asked. I saw him nod in acceptance. I got out of the car and walked towards my front door. I took the key out of my hand and slipped it into the lock. I turned it and opened the door. To my surprise, I saw my mom waiting at the entrance to the stairs.

"Cat honey, you're late." There's no way shes going to bitch about this is she? It's 10:33, I was at the house before 10:30, and now shes gonna do this? "You know I don't like it when you're late."

"Mom, I'm only three minutes whats the big deal?" I retorted. I don't get why she's acting like this, I'm always home on time, this is the first time I've been late.

"You know the rules Caterina, you're to be home on time. Not three minutes late!" She started yelling at me, for being late by three minutes. This was ridiculous. I was starting to fight back some tears, she's never yelled at me like this before, especially for something so trivial.

"Whats the big fucking deal about being late? It's not like I was an hour late, it was three fucking minutes mom!" I yelled back at her. I've never cussed at her like that before but I was heated, we left in the middle of a game just to get home on time, and I get treated like this. I saw my mom's face, she was visibly upset, but at this time I could really care less.

"That's it! You're grounded for a month! No going out, no dates, no going to your friends houses, nothing! You're living under my roof, and under my rules. You're to be home when I say, or you just won't go out." My mom yelled back. After hearing this, I couldn't help but let the tears fall. I felt my make up coming off and the saltiness off the tears on my tongue.

"I hate you Mom, you're such a bitch!" I screamed at her while I walked up the stairs, choking on the tears that were falling. My Mom and I never fought, but I've never been late before either. You'd think she would be a lot more lenient on me because it was my first time, but no she punishes me like I'm a repeat offender. Just when I thought I had dodged a bullet with the David phone call now this happens. It's not fair, what did I do to deserve this?

I changed out of my clothes from the date and put on my pj's. I took my phone out from my purse and texted David, I needed to vent some anger, and he was the first one I could think of letting it out on. He deserves it anyway, I told him not to call me when I'm on a date, he should know better.

_I told you not to call me when I'm on a date. I forgot my phone and Danny saw you calling. I had to make up a lie about you being part of a drama project. I like us being together, but I'm not gonna compromise my other relationship with you being clingy. _I read through the message one more time and sent it. I think through that he should get what I'm saying.

A few minutes later I got a text back from him, _Sorry about that Cat, I just wanted to talk to you, we haven't talked in nearly a week. I don't mind this being a secret relationship and all, I would though like to get some attention here and there._ I read his text back. He's got a point, I do care for him but I really don't show it, but it's tough to juggle two relationships, but I don't plan on stopping anytime soon as long as I can get away with it.

_I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, I just got into the biggest fight with my mom I'd ever had after I was late by three minutes for mu curfew. She grounded me, and I cussed at her, it was all a big mess. Now I'm grounded for a month with nothing to do but stay home. _I sent a text back to him, feeling a little bit more calm, but still crying. It hurt to fight like that with my mom. We're so close, which is why I'm shocked she reacted like that to me being late. I'm sure she feels the same, I usually don't act like that to anyone, whether I'm mad or not, let alone to my own mom.

_It's okay Cat, we'll think of something, it's not like you don't know how to sneak around._ I was appalled after I read that. He may not have meant it that way but it hurt all the same. He made it sound like I'm sleeping around with a whole bunch of guys. I didn't bother to reply to him, I thought it would be the best thing for him to think about, not to say something so stupid next time, whether he meant it that way or not.

I picked up my phone and called Jade. She was the only one I would call when I was sad, she always helped me out, in her own special Jade way. "Hey Jade." I said sniffling a bit, trying to avoid the fact that I've been crying.

"Cat?" She asked. "Cat, are you okay? Have you been crying?" She asked me, I took a second to reply.

"Yeah, a little bit, my mom and I just got into a huge fight, and David just really pissed me off at something he said. I was home late by a few minutes and my mom snapped at me and grounded me for a month. Then I kinda cussed her out, it's been a long day." I told her, choking back a few tears, trying not to cry, Jade hated it when I cried it annoyed her.

"Wow, you cussed your mom out? Not even I have the balls to do that, I'm kinda impressed." She told me, it made me smile and chuckle a bit. This is why I love Jade so much, she says the smallest things to make me happy.

"Thanks Jade, but this is serious, I'm grounded, I got nothing to do for a month!" I sounded like a thirteen year old. But I was pissed, I shouldn't have gotten in trouble at all.

"Don't worry Cat, we'll think of something. The play tryouts are coming soon, you can get your mind off the grounding. Plus we'll sneak you out one of these days and we'll go to a party, we can even bring Vega, a girls night out." Jade said, making me feel a little better.

I sniffed a bit, "That sounds good Jade. I'm about to go to bed, thanks for cheering me up."

"Don't mention it Cat, thanks for not making me hear you cry the whole time." I smiled again, Jade always knew what to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't Victorious, or any of the characters.

**A/N:** Big thanks to Seddie and EmeraldDusk for all the reviews. Seddie, add some more to your reviews, tell me what you really like about it. The rest of you who have favorited, tell me what y'all think.

* * *

><p>Last night was tough, that fight with my mom was something, I didn't think we would ever have anything like that ever happen to us, but I guess we were due, it hadn't happened in seventeen years. I would have cried myself to sleep if I didn't call Jade, it made the rest of the night a lot easier. I woke up at the normal time and did my normal routine. I wiped a tear before I started my make-up, I didn't feel like talking to my mom today. After I finished it I went downstairs and saw her reading the paper, I went to the kitchen and grabbed an orange and my keys. I tried to be as silent as possible. I saw her move her head away from the paper but I was hightailing it by then. "Cat, honey do you want to talk?" I heard her say. I ignored her and closed the door behind me.<p>

I put the keys into my Mustang and checked behind me for any traffic. I pulled out of the house and drove to school, it was gonna be a good distraction from yesterdays charade. I got to school and parked my car in my parking spot, which was all pink with butterflies and flowers, which made me very Cat-like after the last couple days I haven't felt like as much as I usually do. I walked into school bubbly and happy as I normally am, school always reliefs the stress at home, I get to hang with my friends, even if I'm grounded my mom can't keep me from having fun at school, or after for that matter, If I do go out, I was doing a school project, promise. As I walked in to the front door I saw Tori walking towards the stairs.

"Hey Tori." I called out to Tori who was just walking up the stairs.

"Oh hey Cat, how did your date do last night?" She asked turning around at the midway of the stairs.

"Oh it was good, we went to sushi, it was really good I didn't even know you could eat fish that weren't cooked. It was really weird. Then we went bowling and I actually did pretty good, especially for never playing before and my nails were in the way, but I really had a good time. Thanks for coming over and helping me out, I wouldn't have been able to go if you didn't help me out." I told Tori. I didn't mention the thing after with my mom, there's no point in telling her I don't want more people worrying about me. I put on a smile to show that I had a good time and so she wouldn't ask if anything else had happened.

"That's good to hear Cat, and don't mention it about helping, I'm glad I could, I really want you two to be happy." I think she was genuinely happy for us, it had to be awkward at first for her, but now that she is with Andre, I think it doesn't bother her, which is good cause it's better we're friends and not fighting with each other like what her and Jade do. "Oh, if you forgot, we're doing tryouts for the spring play today so don't forget about it."

Oh yeah, the school play. Jade, Tori and I are gonna be competing for one spot, the female lead. Besides in Jade's play I've never really had a leading role, I really want it to since there isn't really any singing assignments going on, I need this role. "Oh thanks Tori, I forgot about it. Do you know what we're doing?"

"I have no idea, I think Sikowitz is going to tell us in class today. You know Jade is the only one of us who hasn't had a leading role yet, I wonder how hard she's gonna work towards this one." Tori said. That's right Jade was only a minor character in Sophia Michelle's play, she is going to be gunning for that lead, that just makes it all the more tough for me to get it. Jade and I may be best friends, but there's no way I'm giving this part away easily.

"Good luck Tori." I said with a smile. "Oh, I mean break a leg." I corrected myself.

We walked to Sikowitz's class together. We heard the bell ring and high tailed it to class. We arrived just as class started.

"Class today we're doing auditions for the spring play. They start today after school at 3 pm in the theater. We will be doing Arthur Miller's the crucible which is set in 1600's Salem, Massachusetts during the Salem witch trials. Now if you want more details there are flyers outside of the theater and obviously you will learn more if you come to the audition. Now class, drive by acting exercise. You're calling for a taxi in New York City...GO!" Sikowitz explained.

After the class finished with the exercise Sikowitz gave us the rest of class to chill. Our group made a small circle out of the chairs in the class and started to talk about the play.

"I think I remember reading this last year at my old school. Basically these three girls go dancing in the forest a night with the slave of the head priest. The girls want her to do a voodoo, but the head priest catches them. The girls defend themselves and say they were only dancing. One of the girls falls ill, and no one knows why. So the other two start accusing other people of being witches to cast the blame off. The main girl has this affair with the leading male while she works for his family. She end up accusing his wife of being a witch after he doesn't sleep with her again. In the end, the man convicts himself to save his wife, and takes to the gallows himself." Tori explained to us. I tried to choke away some tears, but one fell down.

"That is such a tragic tale. This is gonna be a really good play." I said, wiping away a tear.

"Wow, that's a really tragic tale. Jade, maybe for once we can get the two leading roles?" I saw Beck wink at Jade. Those two are always really flirty with each other around us. It's not like we care, but before Tori started going out with Andre, I think it kind of pissed her off. She low key had feelings for Beck, but I think it was more to get Jade mad.

"Mmmhm, that's my kind of story." Rex cut in.

"REX! This is a sad story, how can you be like that?" Robbie said to Rex. I gave Rex a good slap to the back of his head. He may not be real but he sure seems like he is sometimes, and he deserved it.

"Man, this play sounds like some serious chizz. It sounds fun though, we haven't done a serious play like this in awhile, it's always lovey dovey stuff. It should be interesting to see how people react to it. It's gonna show who the real actors are from the people who can only do a few kind on genres." Andre said. He was real deep about what he said. But he was completely right, if you are gonna be a serious actor you gotta put your in hand in more than one pot of honey, or you're never gonna grow as a real entertainer.

"This Abigail girl sounds just perfect for me." She stared at Tori the entire time, giving her the stink eye. "This role is mine, don't even think you're gonna take it from me Vega. You're too goody goody for it anyway." She hissed at Tori again. There was definitely some tension here, but that's good, it's good to see competition, even though with those two it seems more like a fight.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, and I went through the rest of the day, waiting for 3 o'clock to roll around so we can finally get these auditions rolling. The final bell of the day rang. I walked out of history class and walked towards my locker to deposit my book. I saw Jade at her locker doing the same. "Hey Cat, good luck today, you're gonna need it." She told me in a very cunning attitude. I can tell she really wanted this part, but that wasn't going to stop me from stealing that role. This cat has claws, I can show it. But only when I have to, otherwise I like being the good Cat.<p>

I looked into the mirror and reapplied some make-up to make myself look as good as I could for the audition. After I finished I closed my locker and walked towards the theater. This was it, it was time to finally for me to shine. I walked in and saw about twenty-five other people in the theater, waiting for their chance to audition. We were all handed a script as we walked in to rehearse some lines before we got on stage to perform. Jade went first. She was masterful up there, she had that role nailed down to a T. But I'm better and I know I can beat her. She walked off stage and shot me a devilish smile, she was confident, and made me a bit nervous. _Don't worry Cat, you got this._ I assured myself.

I went up to the stage and took a deep breath. Sikowitz and two other teachers were there to judge the people who auditioned. I was a little nervous. "Let *you* beware, Mr. Danforth. Do you think yourself so mighty the Devil may not turn *your* wits?"

After reading the next line, I saw another part that would be perfect for the audition. "Shut up! All of you. We danced. That is all, and mark this, if anyone breathe a word or the edge of a word about the other things, I will come to you in the black of some terrible night, and I will bring with me a pointy reckoning that will shudder you! And you know I can do it. I saw Indians smash my dear parents' heads on the pillow next to mine. And I have seen some reddish work done at night. And I can make you wish you had never seen the sun go down! " I exclaimed in my bitchiest tone possible. I saw the teachers talking to each and motion me off so Tori could perform.

Tori performed really great too. I waited for everyone else to finish performing so the teachers could convene and figure out who was who. After several grueling minutes of anticipation, Sikowitz brought a piece of paper with all the characters on it and posted it on the bulletin board. I looked in shock, Jade got Abigail, she got the lead. I hugged her when she saw her name on the paper, but inside I was pissed, I should have gotten that role, I performed better than everyone else. I at least got the second girl in the group and Tori was the wife to John Proctor, the main character played by Beck. Robbie was the head priest and Andre was the rich owner of most of the land of Salem village.

I walked out of the theater, and towards the front door. I grabbed my keys and opened the door. I walked towards my car and unlocked it. I sat down and let a few tears stream down. _I'm going to get Jade for this one. Even if it isn't her fault, I'm going to show her I should have been Abigail. _I turned the car on and drove home.

**A/N II:** I used a few lines from the play. I'm only outlining it, so if you guys are interested in the actual play look it up. It's really good.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or any of its characters.

**A/N:** Thanks for the love everyone, I really appreciate it, and it makes me want to keep going. As far as the copying of the story, I've never read a story like the one I'm doing, any similarities are just coincidence. I won't be covering the play, just the pre and post. I know it's been awhile since I've posted a chapter, but my bro has moved back in and I have less computer time now.

* * *

><p>I drove home from the auditions fuming, I really wanted that part, and I thought I had the best performance of anyone, but obviously Sikowitz and co didn't agree. I got out of the car and slammed the door. I walked up to the door and took the key out of my purse and unlocked the deadbolt. I saw my mom watching TV in the family room.<p>

"Hey sweetie, how was school? How was your audition?" She asked me in a calm sincere tone. I could tell she was upset still about what transpired last night, and admittedly so was I but I didn't feel like talking to her about it.

"Huh? Oh It was fine mommy. I did pretty well, I got the second leading character and Jade got the lead. I think we both did really well, I'm happy for her. It's her first lead in a play." I told her, lying through my teeth. I hated how Jade got the lead role. I know I'm being selfish, but I know I should have gotten the part. "I'm going up to my room, call me when dinners ready." I told my mom as I walked up the stairs.

When I got into my room I collapsed onto my bed and tried to to stop the tears from coming, but it didn't work very well. The second time in as many days I was crying. I usually don't but these last two days have been really tough on me. I went into the bathroom and started to take my makeup off before it stained my bed. After I took it all off I washed my face to get the excess. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked horrible. I hate the way I look when I was crying, so I quickly turned around so I didn't have to see. I walked back to bed and laid my head onto the pillow, and cried. I don't know how long I did, but before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up a few hours later at about eight o'clock. I saw a note on my dresser from my mom. _I saw you were sleeping so I didn't disturb you. I left your dinner in a plate in the fridge. I know you're still mad at me, but I don't want this to continue, when you get up come down stairs, eat dinner, and let's talk._ I read the note and put it back down to where it was originally. I know we need to talk, but I still wasn't in the mood to, today had left a bad taste in my mouth. I should have gotten the lead. I don't know why I'm so bitter of Jade getting it, it's probably that bitchy smirk and comments she made after her audition. I still can't believe she was acting like that toward me.

I looked at my phone that was under my pillow and saw a text from David, _Hey beautiful, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I know what I said was dumb but I didn't mean it to sound mean or bad or anything like that. Text or call me back when you get this, I want to hear from you._ Oh yeah, I forgot about what David said last night. After that I talked to Jade and everything seemed just fine. I drove to school and was in a good mood all day until after auditions. I guess that's the irony, last night David pissed me off and I talked to Jade to make everything better, and now Jade pissed me off and now I'm going to talk to David to hopefully cheer me up.

_Oh, Hi David, don't worry about it, I didn't reply to you last night because I was mad, but not at you, I was mad at my mom. I took it out on you. I'm sorry we haven't seen each other in a long time. I've been really busy with school lately, but I promise we'll see each other this weekend.3. _I replied back to him. I had enough people to be mad at and to be mad at me, it's really relieving to know at least one more person is on my side now.

_Thank you babe, I can't wait to see you. It's been too long since I've that beautiful face of yours. Have a good night babe, I'll talk to you later. _He replied back. It made me smile, the first one I've had in a few hours. I guess that's the advantage of dating two people, you get double the compliments. I just hope this doesn't explode in my face. If Danny ever found about this, he would freak.

I walked down the stairs and saw my mom watching TV. I went into the kitchen and looked into the fridge. I took out the plate of mac n cheese and rice and threw it into the micro. After it's finished heating up, I sat down to eat. I saw my mom sit across from me while I was eating. Well fuck, now I can't get out of talking. "Cat, I know you probably don't want to, but we should talk about last night." My mom told me. "Look, I think we both overreacted, I shouldn't have been so harsh on you for being late. I was just worried about you baby, and I had just argued with your father, so I let my frustration out on you. I know you're a good girl and I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. Forgive me?" My mom started to apologize and grab my hand. We've always been really close, and I know our fight her a lot last night.

"I'm sorry to mommy. I didn't mean what I said, I was just mad. I really love you, a lot. I know you and dad don't always get along but I love both of you guys a lot and I hate how you two are always fighting. Let's just forget about what happened last night and go back to what we were before." I told her, trying not to cry. I'd cried enough today there was no need for more tears. I finished dinner and cleaned off my plate. I walked back up the stairs and went back into my room. I did some homework for history class, watched some TV and feel asleep, it had been a long day. I was glad the darkness consumed me for the night.

I woke up the next day and got ready for school. After I got showered, got dressed, and put on my makeup I went downstairs and surprised to see my mom had already gone to work, and instead to see my dad getting ready. "Hey cupcake, how are you doing this morning?" He asked me, preparing his coffee. I'm still confused on why he's still here.

"I'm doing good daddy, what are you still doing home? You're usually out by now." I asked him as I looked into the fridge and pulled out two oranges.

"Well you know I've been working late so much lately I was going to surprise your mom by making her breakfast, but I see she left early so I decided to just have a little myself. I'm actually about to leave. Remember to lock the door behind you. Love you cupcake." He told me rustling my hair and kissing me on the forehead. I watched him walk out as I sat down to eat my orange. After I finished eating I threw the rind into the trashcan. I celebrated a little as it went in, I shot it from along way away.

I ran upstairs to get my purse and keys. I ran into my room and picked all my stuff up from my bed and walked back down the stairs. I opened the front door and swiftly closed it as I left. I locked the deadbolt and walked to my car. I threw my stuff onto the passenger seat, put the key into the ignition and drove to school.

I parked in my usual spot and walked into the front door of the school. I saw Beck and Jade standing next to Jade's locker. They were discussing something, probably something about how they both landed the lead roles in the play, just the thought of that pissed me off, but I walked up to them anyway. "Hey guys, what are you up to?" I asked them, trying to be in a good mood.

"Oh hey Cat, hows it? Oh we were talking about the play. I was just talking how I was going to steal the show as Abigail. That and how I finally landed the lead role. Aren't you proud of me?" She asked in a snotty way, she knew I wanted that role, and now she was just shoving it in my face.

"Oh of course Jadey, now all of us have had a lead in a play. I'm really proud of you." I told her, in a way I was, but I also thought I deserved it and she was being a complete bitch about it, it so it was more hate than anything. "We're starting practice today, you ready?"

"Of course, I've been waiting for this for a long time, I'm going to kill it, aren't I baby?" She asked Beck as she started to kiss him. I took that as a cue to leave and start the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in 7th period and my friend Illiana was talking to me, trying to pass the time.<p>

"So are you excited about the showcase? You got the third biggest role in the play, you gotta be." She told me, trying to pump me up for the show that starts on Friday, only two days from now.

"Oh yeah, of course I am! It's a big thing, I love having the big roles in the plays, I get to show off how well I can act, compared to what everyone else thinks of me as just a singer." I told her, trying to distract myself from the real issue. "I am a little jealous though that Jade got the lead role, I was really gunning for it, but I guess it wasn't in the cards." I finished telling her.

It sounded rational coming out of my mouth, but in my head I was still fuming over not having the role, and it wasn't so much and I lost it and Jade won it, it's the way Jade's been acting about it. Even though that seems like typical Jade, she's not like that to me, we're best friends, like the sister I never had, she understands me, and I understand her, we're the ultimate Yin and Yang.

We kept talking until the the seventh period bell rang. We walked out together and finished the conversation. After Illiana and I split for the day, I walked towards my locker and dropped my stuff off. I took out all my books from my bag and took all the stuff I needed for dress rehearsal today. Before I was about to close my locker, a pair of hands clamped over my eyes and I heard the person ask.

"Guess who?" He asked, clearly being a guy's voice.

"Ummm, the Easter Bunny?" I asked giggling.

It was the first Cat moment I've had in a few days, it's a lot more fun being my normal self rather than depressed Cat. I turned around to see who had surprised me.

"David! What what are you doing here? I told you we were going to see each other this weekend! What if Danny comes here too?" I scolded him.

I like surprises just as much as the next girl, especially from my boyfriend, but when I'm trying to juggle two at once, surprises can be a lot more dangerous.

"David, it's great to see you and all, but you got to go, I have dress rehearsal, my friends are around, and Danny could be here to watch." I told him.

"I know you've told me before babe, but I needed to see you. It's been too long since I've seen that beautiful face of yours." He told me, sweet talking me, and I'm a huge sucker for sweet talk. "Even if it's for a few minutes, I just wanted to see you." He told me as he leaned in for a kiss. I went with it for a few seconds until my head and David's fell into my locker that was still open. "Oh shit, I'm sorry about that Cat." He told me as he picked up the books that fell from the mess and put them back in my locker.

"Thanks babe for helping me out, but I gotta go, and I don't want the other people at school to start getting suspicious about me. I'll see you this weekend." I told him with a quick kiss. "I'll talk to you after the play is over." I said to him as he walked away.

After David left I took my clothes back out and walked to the theater hoping no one saw David and I together, I looked over my shoulders a few times and walked into the theater cool, calm and collected. I may not have the leading role, but I'm going to kill the performance I have to show why I should have gotten it. I walked past all the people who were already dressed when I heard Sikowiz. "Ah Cat, you're finally here, go and get dressed we're starting in ten minutes!" He told me as I passed him. I hurried a bit more onto backstage and the girls changing room.

As I was changing I heard the door open, but I didn't check who it was cause I needed to get ready, and I don't think a guy would walk into the girls changing room, not even Sinjin would do something that creepy! I continued putting on my costume when I heard a voice from behind me.

"So who was that guy you were making out with, Cat?" She asked. I froze and nearly fell over, catching myself on the railing I was near. I turned around and looked over the curtain and saw Jade and sighed a breath of relief. I thought it was someone else and I was going to have to explain.

"Oh hey Jade, you scared me!" I screeched at her still a bit shaken. "Oh David surprised me with a visit after school. I talked to him for a bit, but told him he had to go cause I was busy. How'd you see us anyway? I didn't see anyone in the hallway." I told her, a bit confused while I finished getting dressed.

"Oh I was near the stairs when you guys talking and I guess you didn't notice me, I was on my way here anyway so I just kept walking when I noticed you two were kissing and that it wasn't Danny, so I was just curious. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone, we're best friends aren't we? Why would I want to rat out my best friend?" She asked me. I felt relieved after that, I knew she wouldn't but I was still a little spooked. Though she did give me a smile that was evil, but that's just Jade.

"Oh no, of course not I didn't think that at all, I was just a little spooked someone called me out on it, I thought it was another girl and I had to explain it, and I really didn't want to. Thanks for having my back Jadey, have fun out there, break a leg." I giggled as she walked away. I came out from the curtain, satisfied with what I was wearing and walked back onto the stage to meet up with everyone else who was already ready.

"Ah Cat, great of you to finally join us! Now get in your places everyone, we have a play to practice!" Sikowitz yelled through his megaphone.

Three hours later, we got through the whole play with very few mistakes, most of the time was spent on us redoing whole scenes that we barely messed up, but overall it went really well. Everyone did a really good job. Beck and Jade had great chemistry together as the two leads, but that was only natural, though she didn't do as good as a job as I would have done.

We all walked out as a group from the theater and all went to our lockers to get the last of our stuff. "You did a great job up there lil' Red, I think you were the only one to not mess up their lines the whole time." Andre pointed out as he closed his locker and played a few notes on his keyboard that was on his locker.

"She was alright." Jade said in her usual tone. She smirked at me before she closed her locker and walked over to Beck.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I shrieked at her, obviously pretty pissed at her comment.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it Cat, it wasn't as good as you making out with your boyfriend earlier today." She said to me stone faced, like she didn't care. At least she didn't say it was David, I don't wanna tell everyone what's going on.

"Danny was here? I haven't seen him." Tori said leaning on Andre.

"Oh, yeah ahaha, he came here to say good luck on the dress rehearsal, and then left right after, he said that he was working on a project at school and couldn't make it today." I told Tori, lying trough my teeth, trying to catch the grenade that Jade threw my way just now. I picked up all my stuff from my locker and slammed it shut and shot Jade a death glare before I left.

I could hear Rex say something before I left. "What's her problem?" He said, I didn't bother to respond, I just kept walking to my car. I opened it and threw my stuff in and drove home. After I got home I saw that dinner was already on the table for me. I went up stairs and put my stuff away and came back down to eat. I saw my mom and dad cleaning up together.

"Mommy, Daddy, are you two going to be there Friday night for the play?" I asked between bites of my meal.

"Of course cupcake, we wouldn't miss it for the world." My dad said, drying off a pan. "I made sure to not work then so you won't have to worry about me."

"Of course, you don't even need to ask that, we'll be there on time. Don't worry about us sweetie." My mom told, me it made me a little happier.

I finished my dinner, cleaned my plate and headed up the stairs to get ready for sleep.

I looked at my bed and saw my phone flashing with two texts, one from both Danny and David. They both said the same thing. _Good luck Friday beautiful, can't wait to see you. _They said, which made me laugh, but also think how weird it is they said the exact same thing. I forgot about and went in to brush my teeth and take off my make up. I was still pissed at Jade, she almost blabbed to everyone about David, she's been really weird since she got the role, she's being a lot bitchier than normal. I thought about it for a second more pushed it to the back of my mind. I had other things to worry about.

I went to plop down on the bed to go to bed when I see a text from Jade. _After party at my house to celebrate the play. _I smiled a bit, that should be fun. I put my head on the pillow and fell asleep instantly, waiting for Friday to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I know the play happened really quickly, but I didn't want to skip a bunch of days so, just imagine it being like 3 months later. Also sorry about the long time in between updates, I've kinda been distracted with everything that has been going on at home. Next chapter is going to go right to Friday, so basically the play and the party, and next chapter, I'm pretty sure none of y'all are gonna expect what happens. Leave me more reviews so the next chapter comes faster.


End file.
